Forum:Antonio Ramirez
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Antonio Vladimir Ramirez Antonio - Beyond praise. Vladimir - Ruler of the world/peace/people Ramirez - son of Ramiro Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Madrid,Spain - now a buzzing capital. Birth date: Character date of birth ''' March 1 - he doesn't truly know, as his parents never said, so he chose a day to celebrate it on. He doesn't know this but he chose his real birthday - coincidence. '''Blood purity: Character blood status Muggle-born - at least, as far as he knows. Both his grandparents were plain muggle, too, so he presumes so. Species: Character species Vampire - a full one. Mother: Name, Alivia Ramirez, deceased - his mother died in 1978. Father: Name,'''no Lovino Ramirez, deceased - his father died in 1989. '''Siblings: Luciano Ramirez, 74 - born after him, younger Olivia Ramirez, 56 - born after him, younger Other important figures: Alyssia Ramirez , wife - she and her decided it was best for him to turn her, they never wanted to be apart. History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Antonio Vladimir Ramirez was the product of buisnesswoman Alivia Evelyn Lopez and successful entrepreneur Lovino Lukas Ramirez ; the unexpected one. In 1938 the rather unpleasant surprise that was Antonio Vladimir Ramirez came into being. This utterly ruimed the peaceful life the two had been planning, and this was not taken well on either count. But, being the greedy pair they were, they decided to raise him not for the good of the child but for theirs. He was given the bare minimum until when Antonio ran off in 1948, Kiya, a hungry vampire, bit him. The whole night he lay on the floor, spasms shaking his frail body until he blacked out. He realised what had happened in the early hours of the morning, when he came to. He was just 16 and already with another condition. He had to go to a school where the regime was tough, and at the end of the programme (five years) you were given an artefact. He chose a gold ring that suppressed his thirst so he did not make the same mistake as Kiya. When he lost it temporarily, he lost control and bit Alyssia, his girlfriend when she admitted cheating on him. They got together again afterwards, and so far they are happy. Social Endowments Indifferent, hostile family upbringing – Antonio had parents who never really wanted him in their lives. They often beat him and made up excuses when the neighbours found him battered and bruised, lying on their doorstep and begging for them to take him. They blamed him for everything that went wrong in their house, and refused to take any responsibility for him except giving him a small amount of money each day to feed him, and sometimes a little more once a week to buy toiletries. He was forced to clean every day, hoovering the carpet, dusting he cobwebs, cooking… anything that needed doing at that precise moment. They finally found a reason to kick their ‘disgusting, lazy, good for nothing’ son out of the house when they found out he was a vampire. Immediately afterwards they realised they would have to do work themselves now, and asked him to come back, faking love for him, and sorrow, but he refused. Parents have low social status – Antonio’s parents weren’t exactly liked at all; most people steered well clear of the pair because they thought them merciless, arrogant, and beastly. There were many rumours circulating around about them at any given time, and Antonio’s father was usually the one who tended to go and beat the living daylights out of whoever started them. V Parents demotivated – Antonio was neglected, and expected by his lazy parents to fend for himself as well as look after them. They seemed to have no inclination to do anything except sip wine and sleep in their armchairs watching television. He had to steal from his parents to get his stuff for his school, something he has never let on. They didn’t care until he was nearly on the train there, and he refused to return. Psychological problems – Antonio was diagnosed with ADHD at the age of six, little Antonio went to the doctor himself, just in case something happened he wanted to be ready to run away to save himself from his parents. He didn’t, because somehow his parents knew and they barred him in for months. Indifferent social environment – none of the city seemed to particularly care about Antonio, they all thought he was crazy and cut from the same cloth as his parents were; in fact he was the opposite, but they were all too wary of the family to a) care, b) be bothered to ask or c) find out. *When and where was your character born? *In the year 1936, back when there were no screens for him to hide behind, or phones to play Tetris on and slowly let reality fade. *What age did your character first use magic? *At the age of seven, when he unintentionally made a broom sweep the kitchen for him. He was beaten because when he was asked to do it again he could not. *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? *Muggle city; indeed the capital of his own country. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Courteous - while he tends not to make contact with others, when he does he is perfectly polite, although he does not care, he may not even realise how polite he is. Courageous - while he hates people, he is not a coward. If he wants to he can stand up for himself, but because he was so fearful of his parents he never has. Knowledgeable - whilst he will not let it on, he is accomplished in many subjects. Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Believes others can't be relied on – he is a very careful person, who doesn’t trust others as he believes they will treat him like his parents did- and that they will discriminate against him. This may not be true, but this is his own made stereotype of others; he says, if I gain no friends, I cannot be betrayed. Inflexible, rigid, unbending, stubborn – he doesn’t bend to others’ will – it’s his way or nothing. Nothing can change his mind once he has made it, once upon a time they could, not anymore. He doesn’t want anyone to waste his time so he stays away. Stingy, miserly, selfish – he doesn’t care about others because they don’t care about him, simple as. He mopes about how everyone else is loved, and he is selfish because he doesn’t share anything with anyone. Dishonest, deceiving, lying – he never wants to tell anyone anything, except his name, just in case they spill it to anyone else. So he tells them artificial stories, carefully procured lies to prevent this. Jealous, envious, covetous – he is terribly jealous of others’ normality, how they are liked without even trying. He wishes he could be in their shoes. Communication skills, lack of - he hates to communicate with others as they require information about him, which he considers wrong, and stalkerish too. Problem-solving skills, lack of - he simply cannot solve his own problems, as he proved in early childhood. Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Distant, cold, aloof – Antonio is very distant, he nearly always has his mind on something else when he’s talking to you; it’s likely he doesn’t care, or he’s pretending to make you shut the hell up sooner. He speaks in a cold, crisp, posh tone, almost hiding his Spanish accent, highlighting his frigid personality. He’s aloof emotionally and physically, he tends to walk alone, needing no friends; he’s never had them so he can’t miss them. Indeed he is so distant not even Charbonneau house know of him. Ignores, rejects what's given – Antonio is very mistrustful indeed, he rejects any offered friendships because he has none, and doesn’t need nor want any. He ignores most people unless they directly talk to him, and sometimes, although infrequently ignores them even then. Leaves hanging and doesn't complete – Antonio tends not to finish conversations, finding them tedious and rather dull. He has been known to disappear mysteriously whilst the other is talking. Sometimes, he opts to disappear as soon as he sees a person to avoid a conversation. Destructive, complaining – With Antonio, a ravaged landscape is a sure sign he has been there, because he is tired of cleaning. He is also a bit of a moaner, so if you do have a conversation with him it will probably be all moaning. Tries to do everything – Antonio tries to do whatever he can, as long as he is shielded from view. He has a real thing about people seeing him for what he is; this is why he is so secretive; he doesn’t want discrimination. *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? Secretive - he hides things well. Aloof - pretends not to care, convincing Cold - frigid aura *How does your character react to other people when angry? The answer depends on two variables. A) how generous/nasty he feels at that particular moment and which form he is in. If it is just a pesky kid he'll say a few words for them to remember him by, up until the level of anger he can bite because of it. He has only ever done that to his girlfriend, Alyssia when she cheated on him; they later returned to each other. *How does your character react to other people when happy? He's okay when he's happy, he's very sarcastic and playful while in this moid, nothing majorly rowdy or out of the ordinary. He has the nature and looks of a teenage boy, so she has been out with many girls and watched them wither away; he has mixed feelings. *How does your character react to other people when sad? He merely ignores them, going off to be alone in the densest part of the forests of Ravenwood, in which lies his 'Den.' He doesn't find much human prey there, as townsfolk and IAM residents alike have been warned not to go there, although they do not know his identity they know there is a vampire there. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Antonio is quite handsome, although the majority of this comes from his Vampire abilities highlighting his best features and hiding the rest. When he smiles his fangs are rather obvious, but they suit him. His eyes seem like hellfire, this generally scares everyone away. Just the way he likes it. His hair is neat and dull blonde, nearly brown even, but he likes it that way. He's slim and athletic, when he is wearing his ring he can do sport. *Nationality/Ethnicity *Spanish - his whole family has been Spanish, he is about 1/64 Italian. *Hair color *Blonde - quite a dull blonde,but blonde all the same. *Eye color *Red - a frighteningly vivid scarlet. *Clothing style *Masculine - very manly/formal. Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult Adult - by a long shot *Current student (First - Twelfth) *N/A - never attended *Graduate (Former House (Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika, (Girls) or Maximinus (boys)) *N/A - never attended *Adult (Non graduate (Graduation status ex; non IAM graduate, Home-schooled) Non Graduate - Spanish School For Vampires Roleplayed by: Username LillyDaNinja Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 00:37, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Category:LillyDaNinja